Living Afterlife
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: "Apa kau percaya ada kehidupan setelah meninggal?"  "Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"


**Author: . . . . . . . .**

**.**

**Lavi: Ara? Tumben author anteng kali ini?**

**.**

**Author: Lagi berusaha nyari wangsit nih.**

**.**

**Lavi: Lhe . . . bukannya seri yang satunya belom selese? Kenapa bikin baru lagi? Mau di mogokin kaya yang pertama ya? X(**

**.**

**Author: bukan begitu, masalahnya 2 pencipta OC yang bakal nongol belom kasi referensi skill OC tu. Selain tu menurutku masih terlalu pendek, jadi nanti aku tambahin dulu. TAT  
>.<strong>

**Lavi: ooooooohhh... -o-**

**.**

**Author: Kali ini cuman Lavi yang nemenin author nih?**

**.**

**Lavi: Yang lain lagi istirahat.**

**.**

**Author: Ya sudahlah, mulai aja yuk? Yuuuk..**

**.**

**Lavi: Dozo.. ^_^**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D-Gray-man manga karya Hoshino Katsura**

**D-Gray-man Reverse novel karya Kizaki Kaya diilustrasi oleh Hoshino Katsura**

**.**

**CONTENT ALERT**

**Beginning-Children Chara (7-10th)**

**Ending-Teenage Chara (15-18th)**

**GaJe-ness dan MissTyping mungkin terselip diantaranya**

**.**

**~Do you believe there's a living afterlife?~  
>~I dunno, how about you?~<strong>

**.**

Ketika kubuka mataku aku melihat tempat yang begitu asing. Aku belum pernah kemari dan . . 'bukannya tadi aku berada di karavan, kenapa bisa jadi di sini?' Kupandang sekelilingku hanya ada pohon dan sepak tapi ada sebuah gedung berwarna putih di kejauhan, aku pun pergi mendekatinya. Semakin dekat semakin terlihat besar dan megah. Di depannya sangat ramai dengan anak-anak hingga remaja. Aku mengintip dari balik semak dan pandanganku terfokus pada sekelompok anak yang kira-kira seusiaku tapi hanya bertiga sementara kelompok-kelompok yang lain berempat.

"Kita masih kekurangan anggota, Yuu." kata anak perempuan berambut hijau tua hampir hitam berambut pendek berkuncir dua dan mengenakan pakaian mirip pakaian Cina berwarna pink dan celana panjang pink serta sepatu selop pink.

"Aku tahu itu baka." kata seorang lagi, anak laki-laki berambut biru tua hampir hitam rata sebahu dan lurus sempurna, ia mengenakan seperti pakaian Cina berwarna biru muda dan bercelana pendek hitam serta sepatu hitam-biru muda. Dari logatnya sepertinya dia orang Jepang.

"Tapi sudah tidak ada anak yang tersisa, kalau begini bisa-bisa kita harus menunggu 1 tahun lagi." kata yang satu lagi, anak laki-laki berambut merah pendek bersyal putih, bereyepath dan mengenakan pakaian seperti kain penutup berwarna coklat muda bercorak sepanjang lutut dan celana panjang putih serta boot coklat. Dari model pakaiannya dia terlihat seperti orang Kimunkul.

"Ada." jawab si anak Jepang.

"Benarkah?" gadis Cina itu tersenyum senang.

"Hei kamu yang bersembunyi dibalik semak, cepat keluar!" terikanya sambil menghadap kearahku berada, pasti aku sudah ketahuan. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku disini' pikirku. Aku pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Unn.. Sorry, aku tidak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian. Aku hanya . . tersesat." Ya, aku adalah orang Inggris, kalau dari pakaianku tidak akan terlihat karena aku mengunakan jaket berwarna hijau dan bawahan seperti rok berwarna hijau senada, celana panjang biru tua dan boot coklat. Jauh lebih cocok disebut kostum badut, tapi memang sih aku bekerja sebagai seorang badut di karavan sirkus keliling.

"Kasihan sekali, kau pasti baru saja tiba di sini." anak berambut merah itu meraih tanganku dan menarikku mendekati mereka.

"Selamat datang di Netherworld, kenalkan aku Rinari." gadis itu dengan malu-malu mengajukan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Aku pun meraih dan menjawab jabatannya.

"Namaku Deak." si rambut merah nyengir lebar.

"Kalau dia namanya Yuu." Deak menunjuk-nunjuk anak Jepang yang terlihat dingin dan emotionless.

"Tch." jawabnya.

"Kau sendiri, namamu siapa?" tanya Rinari sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak punya nama, rekan-rekanku memanggilku Red." jawabku sambil tersenyum juga.

"Red?" Deak melihat wajahku lekat-lekat hingga membuatku merinding.

"A-ada yang salah?" tanyaku tergagap.

"Tentu saja, rambutmu coklat karamel, matamu abu-abu perak, kulitmu putih pucat begitu, bagaimana bisa mereka memanggilmu Red?" protes Deak.

"Itu karena . ." kuhentikan kata-kataku dan menyembunyikan tangan kiriku dibalik punggung. Deak sepertinya melihatnya lalu menarik tangan kiriku yang terbungkus sarung tangan besar.

"Tunggu Deak, jangan . ." terlambat, ia sudah membukanya.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Rinari kaget sekaligus takut melihat tanganku yang berurat menonjol, berwarna merah dan berkuku hitam. Segera kutarik kembali tanganku dar pegangan Deak.

"Inilah kenapa aku dipanggil Red. Inilah kenapa aku tak ingin kalian melihatnya. Aku hanya anak cacat, bahkan orang tuaku sendiri jijik dan tidak menginginkan kehadiranku." aku kembali membungkusnya dengan sarung tanganku. Sepertinya air mata sudah menggenang di sudut mataku dan bisa tumpah kapan saja.

"Jangan menangis dasar cengeng." Yuu membentakku dan menjitak kepalaku.

"Aw, sakit tau!" bentakku balik.

"Aku belum menggunakan kekuatan penuh, jangan dilebih-lebihkan." kami bertengkar heboh sampai Deak tak sanggup menghentikan perkelahian kami.

"Dasar cowok jadi-jadian!"

"Dasar kecambah sialan!"

"Hei kalian, berhentilah berkelahi."

"Kau diam saja, kelinci!"

Akhirnya Rinari mengambil baki dan memukulkannya ke kepalaku dan Yuu.

"Tch, apa apaan sih?" Yuu marah-marah.

"Rinari, kenapa kau pukul kepalaku?" tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang naas tertimpa bakinya.

"Habisnya kalian gak mau berhenti berkelahi sih." Rinari cemberut dan masih mengangkat bakinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sudah sudah." Deak melerai.

"Ngomong ngomong, ini dimana sih?" tanyaku.

"Tempat ini namanya Netherworld, dunia yang berada dibawah surga tempat dimana mereka yang belum bisa menerima kematian berada. Kita yang berhasil menjalani ujian yang diberikan dengan baik akan mendapat kesempatan untuk reinkarnasi." Rinari menjelaskan.

"Tunggu dulu, itu berarti kita semua, aku . . kalian . ." aku terbata-bata, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kita semua sudah meninggal, Red." Deak berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang sedari tadi ingin kukatakan. Aku terbelelek tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar dan kenyataan ini. Lau tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari langit.

"Bagi peserta yang sudah memenuhi syarat silahkan memulai ujian di taman teka-teki. Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menyeberanginya dari pintu selatan ini ke pintu utara. Berhati-hatilah dengan lubang neraka, jangan sampai terjatuh kedalamnya. Semoga berhasil." seselesainya suara misterius itu bicara berbondong-bondong kumpulan anak-anak dan remaja memasuki sebuah gerbang emas yang didalamnya seperti sebuah taman yang sangat luas dan indah.

"Dengar Red, kami butuh bantuanmu." Deak mencengkram kedua pundakku hingga aku melihat tepat ke arah mata hijaunya.

"Untuk dapat mengikuti ujian itu diperlukan 4 orang dalam tim, sedangkan kami baru bertiga. Maukah kau menjadi anggota keempat kami dan menjalani ujian ini?"

"Baiklah!" jabawku tanpa pikir panjang. Aku sangat berharap bisa hidup sekali lagi dan menikmati apa yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang." Yuu langsung mengomando. Ia berjalan di depan sebagai ketua kelompok.

Beberapa lama kami berjalan tanpa saling berbicara dampai akhirnya Rinari memecah keheningan.

"Ne Red-kun, apa yang terjadi padamu sehingga kau berada disini?" tanyanya.

"Waktu itu aku dan karavan sirkus keliling tempatku bekerja dan tinggal sedang dalam perjalanan ke kota berikutnya melewati tebing yang curam, lalu sekelompok bandit menyerang kami. Kami melawan semampunya sampai salah satu karavan terperosok ke jurang dengan aku masih didalamnya. Setelah itu hanya gelap dan ketika aku terbangun aku sudah berada di sini." aku bercerita singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik, ia tertunduk.

"Waktu itu aku sedang mementaskan pertunjukan musikal bersama beberapa teman lain. Aku ingin terlihat hebat di depan orang tuaku hingga aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menunjukkan yang terbaik, tapi . . kakiku tersangkut tali pengikat lampu sorot dan lampu sorot itu jatuh menimpaku. Aku tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi dan tewas saat itu juga." Aku memandangnya yang bercerita sambil menunduk. Tak kusangka nasibnya juga sama denganku.

"M-maaf kalau aku membuatmu sedih dengan menceritakan hal itu." kataku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula setelah kita reinkarnasi nanti kita tidak akan mengingat masa lalu kehidupan kita yang sekarang." Rinari memaksakan senyumnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Deak?" tanya Rinari.

"Hmm.. hari itu hari saat aku dan sahabatku Doug harus menempuh ujian untuk menemukan roh totem yang cocok sebagai cerminan hidup, meski kami masih seumur jagung tapi kami dianggap sudah siap. Aku dan Doug berhari-hari mencari di hutan dan gunung tapi belum merasakan adanya kecocokan dengan beberapa roh yang ditemui. Suatu malam kami diserang oleh seekor beruang, Doug berusaha melindungiku. Dia melawan dengan pisaunya sementara aku berusaha menahan gerakannya, tapi kekuatan kami tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Ketika beruang itu hendak memukulnya aku segera mendorongnya menjauh tapi justru pukulan itu mengenaiku, dadaku terasa sangat sakit, mungkin beberapa tulangku patah. Lalu disinilah aku sekarang." Deak bercerita dengan santai dan penuh senyum.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau ikhlas, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh, kalau itu, sebenarnya Doug yang tidak bisa melepaskan kepergianku." Deak menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuk sambil tertawa garing.

"Yuu-chan, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Deak.

"Aku sudah lupa jadi lupakan saja." jawabnya tanpa memandang ke arah kami.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan hal seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan nada marah. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa melupakan caranya meninggal, itu hampir mustahil.

"Sudahlah Red. Dia berada di sini jauh lebih lama dibanding kita semua jadi itu bisa saja terjadi." Rinari menenangkan.

"Roh-roh lain takut pada sikapnya yang arogan sehingga bertahun-tahun ia tidak dapat mengikuti ujian reinkarnasi ini karena tidak mempunyai kelompok." jelas Deak dengan berbisik ke telingaku, tiba-tiba Yuu berhenti berjalan.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanyanya. Aku, Rinari dan Deak ikut berhenti mendengar kata-katanya.

"Ya." jawabku singkat.

"Akan kuberitahu ketika kita keluar dari sini." ia berbalik memandang kami masih dengan tampang tanpa emosinya.

Kami terus berjalan ke arah utara hingga berhari-hari. Kau tahu di dunia ini tidak ada siang atau malam karena kita tidak dapat melihat matahari atau bulan, tapi tempat ini selalu terang. Kita juga tidak dapat merasa lelah, lapar atau haus.

Lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar suara jeritan dari belakang.

"KYAAH!"

"Rinari!" Deak berlari berlawanan arah denganku disusul dengan Yuu. Aku berbalik, ternyata Rinari terjatuh ke sebuah lubang yang bercahaya merah. Aku langsung berbalik arah.

"Rinari pegang tanganku dan Yuu erat-erat, kami akan menarikmu." Deak memegang lengan kanan sedangkan Yuu memegang lengan kiri Rinari.

"Jangan, kalian bisa jatuh juga nanti." larangnya.

"Kita kan tim, apapun yang terjadi kita tanggung bersama, ya." Aku tersenyum melihat ke arah Rinari kemudian aku membantu Deak dan Yuu dengan menarik sebelah tangan mereka yang menganggur.

Kekuatan kami belum cukup, lubang itu berhasil menarik dan menghisap kami semua kedalamnya lalu . . gelap . .

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun . . Bangun kecambah!" kudengar seseorang memanggilku dengan . . kecambah? Kubuka mataku dan kulihat langit yang merah, karena kaget aku mendadak terbangun dari posisiku dan membentur kepala seseorang.

"Aduh. Baka Moyashi! Pelan dikit napa?" ternyata aku membentur kepala Yuu.

"Maaf, aku kaget sih."

Kulihat sekeliling, langit berwarna merah darah tanpa awan. Tanah juga retak dan gersang, hanya reruntuhan dan tulang belulang yang berserakan dimana-mana sebagai aksesorisnya.

"Ini tempat apa?" Rinari ketakutan.

"Mungkin ini yang namanya neraka." Deak menyimpulkan.

"No way, bagaiman kita bisa kembali?" aku berdiri dan mencari-cari lubang asal kami jatuh tadi.

"Kita kesana." Yuu menghadap ke sebuah bukit besar dengan terowongan seperti gua.

"Yuu-kun, kenapa kita harus kesana sih?" tanya Rinari yang sepertinya masih ketakutan, belum terbiasa dengan tempat asing ini.

"Kita kan kemari karena jatuh, gak mungkin kan kita cari lubang lain di tanah yang bisa membawa kita kembali ke atas. Selain itu . . tempat itu terlihat mencolok dan mencurigakan." Yuu berjalan mendahului.

"Yuu-chan benar, kita ikut saja." Deak menggandeng Rinari mengikutinya. Aku segera menyusul mereka.

Selama perjalanan kami mendengar jeritan mengerikan seperti jiwa-jiwa yang menderita. Lalu alat-alat besi bergemerincing, berdentingan dan suara cambuk menggelora bagai melodi siksaan abadi.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan terowongan itu, Ternyata jauh lebih besar dari yang kukira, di dalamnya gelap gulita tanpa sedikitpun cahaya.

"Hei kalian orang asing, sedang apa di sini? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan kan?" tanya seseorang berkulit abu-abu berambut hitam pendek disisir kebelakang, bermata kuning emas menyala dan mengenakan jas rapi entah sejak kapan muncul diatas batu besar di belakang kami.

"Kami tidak sengaja terperosok kemari, kau tahu bagaimana caranya kami bisa kembali ke atas?" Deak bertanya tanpa ragu.

"Hmm . . tentu saja." jawabnya sambil menghisap dan menghembuskan rokoknya.

"Benarkah? Tolong beritahu kami paman." ujarku memohon padanya.

"Apa yang dapat kalian berikan padaku sebagai gantinya?" tanyanya.

Kami terdiam, berpikir tumbal apa yang dapat ditukarkan.

"Sepertinya kalian susah memutuskan, begini saja, aku ada teka-teki." ia merogoh kedalam kantung jasnya dan mengeluarkan 4 buah kunci kemudian diberikannya kepada Yuu.

"Teka-tekinya seperti ini : Cahaya bersinar terang dalam kegelapan, tapi kegelapan juga dapat bersinar terang. Siapakah kegelapan itu?"

Pertanyaan yang aneh, cahaya bersinar sih biasa tapi kegelapan bersinar?

"Jawabannya ada di kunci yang kuberikan tadi, kalian dapat mengecek jawaban yang benar dengan masuk ke portal itu." katanya dengan menunjuk ke terowongan.

"Apa terowongan ini dapat membawa kami pulang?" tanya Rinari.

"Tentu nona manis, asalkan kalian membawa kuncinya. Tapi kunci ini hanya berfungsi satu kali saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu tinggal bawa masing-masing satu lalu masuk, selesai kan? Kenapa pakai teka-teki segala, merepotkan!" Yuu langsung membagikan kunci itu.

Aku mendapat kunci dengan ukiran bintang, Rinari mendapat komet, Deak mendapat matahari dan Yuu membawa yang berukiran bulan sabit. Semua hal yang tergambar pada kunci itu adalah benda angkasa yang dapat bersinar. Yang manakah jawaban yang benar?

"Jadi kalian hendak pergi tanpa memberikan tumbal?" tanyanya geram.

"Ada masalah dengan itu, hah?" Yuu menodongnya dengan tulang rusuk berlumuran darah yang diambilnya dari tanah.

"Tidak, itu tidak masalah kalian tak menjawab teka-tekiku dengan kata-kata. Kalian akan menjawabnya dengan memasuki portal itu." wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat tegang meski seseorang tengah mengacungkan benda tajam ke lehernya.

"Kalian masuk duluan, aku akan memastikan dia tak menghalangi kita." perintahnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku.

"Pergi saja!"

"Cepat susul kami. Kau harus! Ok?" Rinari berteriak kearahnya.

"Hnn"

Kami satu per satu masuk ke dalam terowongan dan keluar dengan utuh dari tengah-tengah dua buah pohon yang berdiri sejajar.

"Berhasil!" teriak Deak ketika melihat kembali langit yang biru menyejukkan.

Aku mencari-cari portal tempat keluar tadi tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana. Itu portal satu arah.

"Yuu . . kenapa kau lama sekali?" Rinari mulai gelisah setelah menunggu selama 5 menit tapi Yuu belum juga muncul dari antara pohon kembar itu.

"Kau dimana sih Yuu." Deak mulai tak sabar menunggu. Aku berdiri dari posisiku di bawah pohon.

"Kalau dia tak datang ayo kita datangi." ajakku pada mereka.

"Maksudmu kita kembali ke neraka?" Rinari kembali takut.

"Ya, bagaimanapun dia itu teman kita."

"Apapun yang terjadi kita tanggung bersama." Deak mewakiliku mengucapkannya. Rinari mulai terlihat serius, ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk kembali ke tempat yang ia benci.

"Ayo kita temui dia!" ucapnya dengan mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami jatuh di tempat yang sama, dibawah langit yang sama dan tanah yang sama. Dari tempat ini kami dapat melihat terowongan portal itu dan segera menuju ke sana. Di kejauhan terlihat Yuu dan orang itu masih berada di sana, berdiri berhadapan dan berbincang-bincang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kami bersembunyi di balik bukit tengkorak untuk mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Kau sengaja kan memberikan kunci jawaban yang salah itu kepada mereka?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pintar juga bisa mengetahuinya." jawab Yuu dengan senyum datar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Kau hanya berumur 10 tahun dan tidak berpendidikan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa bulan tidak bercahaya dengan sendirinya?"

"Karena bulan tidak selalu bersinar dengan penuh sedangkan yang lain selalu bersinar dengan sama setiap kali terlihat." Yuu selalu berusaha memenangkan perdebatan itu.

"Dengan kau melakukan itu berarti kau sudah siap untuk tinggal di tempat ini selamanya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

"Nakal juga, kita lihat siksaan apa yang pantas untukmu. Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

"Mereka terlalu baik memperlakukanku. Bila ada yang harus tertinggal, biarlah aku saja." bisiknya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanya orang itu sambil mencorongkan sebelah telinganya ke Yuu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lalukan saja sesukamu." omelnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sebuah tulang jari melayang dan mengenai kepala Yuu dengan keras.

"BODOH!" ternyata Rinari yang melemparnya. Karena sudah ketahuan aku dan Deak keluar dari persembunyian.

"Kalian? KALIAN YANG BODOH! KENAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI LAGI SIH? PADAHAL SUDAH SUSAH-SUSAH KUBUAT KALIAN BISA KEMBALI TAPI . ." belum selesai ia bicara Rinari sudah memeluknya.

"OI, APAAN SIH? LEPASIN!"

"Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menyusul kami." Rinari tak melepaskannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita tanggung bersama. Tidak ada yang boleh tertinggal di belakang." ujarku ikut memeluknya.

"Kalian sungguh punya keberanian besar untuk kembali dan membatalkan kebaikan hati dariku tadi. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk pulang. Kalian akan tinggal selamanya di tempat ini." Ia menghujani kami dengan ribuan paku besi dan . .

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun, sebuah pintu emas terbuka di depan mataku. Ah benar, tadi kami ada di neraka tapi kenapa sekarang ada pintu emas di sini? Kuperhatikan pakaianku penuh dengan darah dan telah robek di beberapa bagian. Berarti kejadian tadi bukan sekedar mimpi belaka.

"Teman-teman, kita kembali." panggilku. Sama sepertiku pakaian mereka penuh darah dan robek.

"Huah? Kita mati dua kali ya?" Deak berteriak-teriak.

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau sudah mati mana bisa mati lagi!" sebuah jitakan terkirim ke kepalanya oleh Yuu.

"Kita berhasil." Rinari bersorak.

"Selamat, kalian telah berhasil" orang itu lagi berada di hadapan kami tapi ia berkulit putih, bukannya dia tinggal di neraka?

"Kau, kenapa di sini?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku adalah salah satu penguji di ujian ini, tentu aku di sini." jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Lalu neraka itu?" kami bertanya bersamaan.

"Itu hanya tiruan. Akan berbahaya kalau benar-benar ada lubang semacam itu di sini."

Kami kecuali Yuu ber'jawdrop karenanya.

"Sekali lagi selamat bagi kalian. Begitu kalian keluar dari gerbang itu kalian akan langsung terkirim ke dunia melalui lorong waktu dan menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Selamat tinggal" ia menghilang menjadi bulu-bulu dan terbang bersama angin.

"Hei kecambah."

"Namaku bukan kecambah!" protesku.

"Sesuai janji, akan kuberitahu sebabku berada di sini." katanya dengan senyum datar seperti biasa.

"Saat itu aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku tidak punya teman dan tidak butuh, tapi Alma selalu memaksa untuk berteman denganku. Dia yang membuatku sadar akan pentingnya seorang teman. Ketika ia pulang dari berbelanja hampir saja tertabrak kereta kalau saat itu aku tidak disana dan mendorongnya." ceritanya.

"Sepertinya kita semua punya takdir yang sama." Rinari tersenyum.

"Semua itu sudah tak berarti lagi setelah kita keluar dari gerbang itu. Kalian sudah siap?" Deak memandang kami serius.

"Ya!" teriakku dan Rinari bersamaan.

Kami bergandengan tangan dan berjalan menuju gerbang itu.

"Kuharap kita bisa berkumpul kembali di dunia nanti."

"Aku juga berharap sama, Rinari." ucapku.

Kami bersama-sama keluar dari gerbang. Kurasakan diriku ringan melayang dan turun dengan halus ke bawah. Ke bumi.

.

.

_- several years later -_

.

.

Kubuka mataku. Cahaya matahari masuk menembus kaca jendela dan menyinari wajahku. Hari sudah pagi. Kubasuh wajahku dan menghadap cermin. Kupandang wajahku yang berkulit putih pucat, rambut pendek berwarna putih perak yang kusut dan bekas luka berwarna merah menyilang mata sebelah kiriku. Apakah aku terlihat aneh?

Setelah melakukan rutinitas pagi dan aku juga sudah merapikan rambutku, aku segera menyambar tas dan ke ruang makan.

"Pagi otousan."

"Pagi Allen, kau bersemangat sekali hari ini?"

"Ya, aku ingin segera berkumpul dengan mereka." kataku sambil menggigit roti bakar dan memakai sepatu di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati."

Aku berlari-lari ke sekolah. Hari ini hari pertamaku menginjak SMA, akhirnya bisa satu sekolah dengan mereka.

Seseorang muncul dari tikungan, aku tidak berhasil mengerem langkahku dan menabraknya.

"Tch, baka moyashi! Cepat bangun, kau berat!" aku terjatuh tepat diatas seorang lelaki berambut biru-tua hampir hitam sepanjang punggung dan diikat tunggal di belakang kepalanya.

"It's Allen!" omelku. Sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi toge?

"Aku tak melihatmu tadi, makanya jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu." tambahku.

"Kau yang harus hati-hati bodoh! Berterimakasihlah bukan mobil yang muncul tiba-tiba. Aku tak sudi menggendongmu ke rumah sakit kalau kau sampai tertabrak." bentaknya balik. Kami saling berpandangan dengan kilatan listrik di antara kami. Aku tahu maksudnya ia tak mau aku celaka, hanya saja cara mengungkapkannya saja yang tidak tepat.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah berkelahi saja kalian." Lenalee datang memukulkan papan catatannya ke kepalaku dan orang itu.

"Allen dan Yuu, seperti biasa, tidak pernah akur." tepat setelah kalimatnya selesai ia tertodong oleh sebuah penggaris besi sepanjang 60 cm tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau namaku Kanda. Jangan sebut nama 'itu' lagi atau nyawamu akan berakhir di sini, baka usagi."

"Kau juga Lavi, jangan menambah masalah." Lenalee memukulkan papan catatannya kepada Lavi, lelaki berambut merah yang diikat dengan headband hijau besar bercorak sisik dan mengenakan eyepath untuk menutupi mata sebelah kanannya. Katanya mata itu tidak luka tapi ia tak mau memberitahuku alasannya mengapa ia selalu menggunakan eyepath.

"Lenalee, sudah dong jangan memukuli kami lagi." pintaku pada gadis berambut hijau tua hampir hitam sepanjang punggung yang diikat dua di samping kepalanya.

"Habisnya kalian itu suka bikin ribut, berantem terus kerjaannya." ia cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hahaha. Ya sudahlah, kita harus ke sekolah sekarang." ajak Lavi.

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Entah kenapa aku sering terbayang bayang akan empat orang anak berambut coklat, biru tua, hijau tua dan merah bergandengan tanggan menghadap cahaya yang terang yang menyilaukan setiap kali aku berjalan bersama mereka. Aku tidak mengenal mereka apalagi mereka berdiri membelakangiku. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan hal tak jelas seperti itu. Tahun ajaran baru ini pasti menyenangkan.

"Ne, Allen." panggilan Lavi mengejutkanku.

"Uhn?"

"Apa kau percaya ada kehidupan setelah meninggal?" aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak biasanya bisa terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kaenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu. Kemarin aku sempat membacanya di buku yang diberikan jiji."

"Kau sendiri percaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm . . Ya, aku percaya."

.

**~Do you believe there's a living afterlife?~**

**~Yes, I do~**

**.**

_**~END~**_

**.**

**Author: nyah akhirnya kelar juga.. *ambruk*  
>.<strong>

**Lavi: sebelum mengakhiri biar kujelaskan beberapa hal yang diambil dari D-Gray-man Reverse bagi yang tidak tahu dan atau belum baca..**

**.**

**Red :** Red adalah nama panggilan untuk Allen saat masih berada di sirkus karena tangannya yang berwarna merah. "Allen" sebenarnya adalah nama dari anjing peliharaan sekaligus partner Mana yang kemudian ia gunakan sebagai namanya setelah Mana hilang ingatan dan menganggapnya Allen._ (Reverse 3 : Lost Fragment of Snow)_

.

**Doug :** Nama seorang finder yang seumuran denganku, tingginya 162 cm dan merupakan sahabatku. Karena kehilangan seorang gadis pelayan berumur 10 tahun ia pergi memohon untuk menghidupkannya kembali pada 'Patung Dewi Fajar'. Ia menjadi akuma dan dihancurkan dengan tanganku sendiri. _(Reverse 2 : The 49th Name) _*sob* TT

_._

**Allen: *Baru datang sambil makan dango* Ada apa ini? ~nyem ^^**

**.**

**Author: Allen-san kebetulan sekali.. *bisik-bisik* ~was wes wos**

**.**

**Allen: HIEK? ~PRANG! *kaget + jatuhin piring dangonya***

**.**

**Author: Buruan! *maksa***

**.**

**Allen: Eto.. Reader-san.. Berhubung D-Gray-man Reverse hanya ada versi aslinya yang Cina dan translasi tak resmi berbahasa Inggris, author-san menawarkan untuk mempublish translasi tak resmi berbahasa Indonesia di FFn ini. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? **

**.**

**Author: Akhir kata, terimakasih buat para readers semuanya, yang beraccount ataupun anonymous. Silahkan yang berbaik hati untuk meluangkan waktunya memberi saya feedback berupa review, memberi persetujuan atau penolakan melalui tombol dibawah ini.  
>Review dan polling untuk translasi saia anggap berbeda dan saia akan mempublish translasi untuk <em><span>'Reverse 3: Lost Fragment of Snow'<span>_ apabila perbandingan yang menerima dan menolak dari readers minimal 2 : 1.  
>Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu..<strong>


End file.
